


Coffee to Die For

by Vipersweb (Rhianona)



Series: Ianto at Torchwood 1 [1]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-20
Updated: 2008-01-20
Packaged: 2017-10-10 12:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/99776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhianona/pseuds/Vipersweb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yvonne hears about the most delightful barista working in her archives and decides she must have him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee to Die For

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: [Insert witty comment here] Torchwood doesn't belong to me.
> 
> Written for the Anti-Ship Wars fest held by szm. The prompt I chose was Yvonne/Ianto, Torchwood One

Ianto first comes to her attention when his file came across her desk. He applies to transfer to the Archives position that had opened up after Lily Owens discovered, quite accidentally, how to turn on an object discovered at the turn of the last century. Turns out it was some small type of firearm and she had been pointing the muzzle at herself when it went off. Torchwood sends a tasteful arrangement to her funeral.

The Archives Director thinks he would make a fine replacement for Lily; the fact he's coming from Torchwood Three is icing on the cake, as far Yvonne is concerned. Especially since Jack Harkness keeps calling and emailing London asking them to deny the transfer. She scrawls her signature on the transfer order and doesn't think anything more of it.

She likes to keep an ear open to her employees, believes it's part of being a modern office. All who work for her call her by her name – she insists. It's not long after Ianto transfers that she starts to hear about the amazing Welsh boy who makes coffee like a god. The Archives dole out the brew by lottery because contrary to what some might think, Ianto does have duties that extend beyond making coffee, no matter how sublime it might taste. She finally visits the archives herself on the pretense of meeting the new archivist. He's not there, but she is treated to a cup of the coffee.

It lives up to its hype. The taste is like a thousand suns exploding in her mouth and she couldn't quite hold back the moan of appreciation.

She ignores the smirks on the faces of the Archivists as she leaves. She requests his file as soon as she returns to her desk. She's certain that she has room for him on her staff. She just needs to figure out what else he can do besides make heavenly coffee.

She's pleasantly surprised to see that transferring him to her staff will provide her with more than a coffeemaker. He has the type of talent that would do him well wherever he ended up and she thinks she knows why he asked to transfer to London. She calls him into her office a week later.

He looks nothing like she expects. She approves of his obviously tailored suits – complete with waistcoat. It fits the image she has in her mind of the position she wants him to take.

"Mr. Jones," she practically purrs. "I've been hearing very good things about you here at Torchwood One. How are you adjusting to the transfer?"

"Very nicely, ma'am," he replies with just the right amount of respect in his voice, his Welsh accent softening the words in a way the harsh London accents never do. She likes that his expression doesn't change from the careful interest he had when he entered. It will be a good trait to have working by her side.

"I'm sure it is different after Torchwood Three…" she delicately probes, curious as to what, if anything, he will say about the notorious Jack Harkness. That man has been calling or emailing nearly everyday, pleading for Ianto to be returned.

"London is quite different from Cardiff," Ianto says. "The opportunities here are to my liking though."

"Yes, London opens the door to many things that aren't available in Cardiff," she murmurs. She likes that Ianto has enough loyalty to not disparage his former boss, though she wishes it were not towards Harkness. Still, it speaks a lot to his character that he won't say anything negative about the man. "In fact, I called you here for one such opportunity. I've looked over your file and you have a lot to offer to us here in London. In fact, you have just the sort of skills I look for in my staff."

"Ma'am?" Ianto asked, interjecting just the right amount of curiosity in his voice.

"You have discretion, Mr. Jones. You have an eidetic memory or so your file says. Captain Harkness has lauded your skills in nearly every attempt he has made to get you back. In sum, Mr. Jones, I want you on my team," she said, listing his skills with a manicured hand.

"Thank you ma'am. It would be an honor," he told her, the slight flush the only sign at his excitement to his promotion. She likes it.

"Excellent Ianto. Now, you simply must call my Yvonne – all my staff does. I feel it creates a much better working atmosphere," she tells him as she smiles the mega-watt smile she is famous for and stands, offering her hand. His grip is firm and slightly calloused. She takes a moment to wonder what he does for fun. "You'll report here on Monday. Till then, Archives can have you. I'll let Ian know of your promotion."

"Thank you Yvonne," he tells her before leaving. As she watches him leave, she muses that even if he not as efficient as his file suggests, he's worth it for the coffee and looks. And speaking of that… she dials Harkness' private line. She wants to spread the good news. After all, it's not everyday she has something that insufferable Jack wants and can't get. And she's not willing to let the poor Welsh boy go. Not after tasting his delightful coffee.


End file.
